Sing Me A Little Country Song
by VampireSa5m1993
Summary: Edward is country musics golden Boy Bella has just made it to Nashville. when these two country music sweet hearts meet sparks will fly... on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1 she's country

**Edward Cullen is one of the hottest stars in Nashville his chart topping country hits were right up there with the legends Kenney Keith Hank and Tim. Bella Swan has just arrived in Nashville her dreams finally coming true as she's landed a record deal and a spot on Lady Antebellum's summer tour. When these two country sweet hearts meet sparks will fly. But not everything is as it seems Bella's dead sister might not be so dead what really happened to her and how will it change the budding relationship between these two country sweet hearts.**

**A/N this story came to me in a dream I hope you like it. Also I listened to the songs featured in this story as I wrote it. A slight suggestion is to do the same as you read it really helps for the effect. **

**Disclaimer the songs and characters are the original property of the people who created them my plot line and original characters belong to me.**

**Song in this chapter:**

**She's Country ****by Jason Aldean**

**Sing Me A Little Country Song **

**Chapter 1 She's Country****

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

"_**You boys ever met a real country girl? I'm talkin' true blue, out in the woods**_

_**Down home country"**_

The guitar was natural to me as I played the familiar tune. Tonight's show was one I'd been waiting for. It was the last show before I got to go home to Nashville. I let my fingers fly across the strings as I turned my mouth back to the mic.

"_**She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up**_

_**She's a party all-nighter from South Carolina**_

_**A bad mamma-jamma from down in Alabama**_

_**She's a ragin' Cajun, lunatic from Brunswick,**_

_**Juicy Georgia peach, **_

_**With a thick southern drawl, sexy swingin' walk" **_

I listened as the crowd roared this song was a crowd favorite that I enjoyed singing on stage just as much as I had enjoyed writing it and recording it.

"_**Brother she's all country, shoot,**_

_**From her cowboy boots to her down home roots**_

_**She's country,From the song she plays to the prayer she prays**_

_**That's the way she was born and raised,**_

_**She ain't afraid to stay country**_

_**Brother she's country" **_When it hit number one on the American country top forty I nearly had a heart attack I never thought my music would be popular boy was I wrong.

"**we love you Edward**." the crowd screamed as I sang the next verse. I could see girls in the crowd sporting t-shirts with my face on them.

"_**A hell raisin' sugar when the sun goes down**_

_**Mama taught her how to rip up the town**_

_**Honey drippin' honey from a holler in Kentucky,Get's ya flippin' kinda trippy like a Mississippi hippie**_

_**She's a Kansas princess, Crazy mother trucker, undercover lover,**_

_**Thick southern drawl, sexy swingin' walk"**_

"_**Brother she's all country, shoot,**_

_**From her cowboy boots to her down-home roots**_

_**She's country,**_

_**From the song she plays to the prayer she prays**_

_**That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay countryNothin' but country"**_

"(_**Thick Southern drawl**_

_** Sexy swingin' walk)"**_

_**"Aw, show 'em how a country girl does it one time, now" **_

As I sang that line girls from the audience jumped on stage and started dancing. I smiled at them and motioned for them to dance next to me as I started in on the next verse.

"_**Brother she's country**_

_**From her cowboy boots to her down-home roots**_

_**Nothin' but country,Yeah, yeah"**_

_**"She's country, shoot,**_

_**From her cowboy boots to her down-home roots**_

_**She's country,**_

_**From the song she plays to the prayer she prays**_

_**That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay country**_

_**Yeah she's nothin but country,"**_

"_**She's all about the country"**_

_**"From the backwoods**_

_**She's home a grown**_

_**Down to the bone**_

_**She's country"**_

When the song ended the crowd went wild and it was in that moment I truly remembered why I loved singing country music so much my fans were people just like me. Some of them grew up on a farm like I had and some grew up in the city but they loved country music just as much as I did and that's what mattered to me most.

I closed my eyes for a brief second before throwing my hands up in the air. My guitar in one of them. I raised it in solute to my fans.

"thank y'all for coming tonight you guys mean the world to me and I wouldn't be any where with out you. G'night Dallas." I smiled and pumped my guitar in the air a few more times before exiting the stage. Life was good I 'didn't mind being on the rode but I couldn't wait to be home in Nashville With my family. My parents had died when I was thirteen but I loved my adoptive parents all the same. Carlisle was a Dr. and worked at Centennial Medical Center, While Esme worked as interior decorator. I was born an only child but when Esme and Carlisle took me in I gained a brother and a sister. They were older than me by a year, I was twenty two and they were twenty three. Alice had recently married her long time boyfriend and high school sweet heart Jasper Whitlock. Emmett and his wife Rosalie were on there second honeymoon after having married at eighteen. I was the odd man out but I didn't mind I was enjoying my career.

I was slowly coming down from the high that was being on stage crowd roaring in my ears. There was no greater high even drugs couldn't give you the feeling of adrenalin and joy. I entered my dressing room and grabbed a can of paps I took a swig as a flopped onto the leather sofa. It was nice to know that in just five hours I'd be home in Nashville. I sighed feeling strangely content as I sipped my beer.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe that I was finally here, Nashville was everything I had hoped it would be and more. I got myself a small apartment and tonight I had my first gig. My manager had set it up and assured me that a bunch of record people and talent scouts would be there. I couldn't wait to show what I could do, this was my big break my chance to make all of my dreams come true. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy and nothing big could come out of tonight, but I didn't care. I sighed feeling strangely optimistic for the first time in a very long time. I just wish my Dad was still around to see me here. I wonder if he is looking down on me now. I smiled.

"I m finally here Daddy" I murmured looking up with my eyes shut.

This had been his dream as much as it had been mine. When the cancer took him I felt like I had lost everything, and in away I had. When my mom remarried and I went to live with my Dad I'd lost touch with her. When he died I saw my mom at the funeral she looked as lost as I felt but I also knew that she was happy with Phil. I couldn't go live with them again there apple pie life style was to much for me to handle. So I stayed in Charlie's house as he'd left it to me and the day I graduated high school I packed up my stuff, and moved here. My roommate, my manager, and most importantly my best friend Angela had come with me. While I worked my ass off to get a record deal she would be helping me as much as she could while attending college.

I sighed and stood, stretching my arms above my head, I was all ready planning my outfit for tonight. My set list was ready and the house band at the bar I was playing in tonight had all ready learnt it. I was going in at six thirty for sound check. God sound check it sounded so music _businessy. _

Two hours later I was dressed and ready to go my hair was curled to perfection my make up perfectly subtle, my cowboy boots on my feet and my cowboy hat on my head. Guitar in its case I met Angela at the door and together we rode in my beet up old Chevy. To the bar were Tobey Keith had once done a show in his early days. Like so many other first time artists that were now huge in the music biz I had to start at the bottom and that meant performing in the bars of Nashville.

We arrived promptly at six twenty, and the music manager sent us to what was called the green room. Apparently the house band was waiting for me.

"OK" murmured Ange. "you know how this is going to go your just the opening act. You can't forget that." I sighed this I knew. I was opening for some big star that was coming back to his roots after finishing his winter tour.

"who am I opening for again." I asked even though no one had told me in the first place. Angela smiled an evil glint in he eye. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"who am I opening for Ange?" I asked my voice traveling up an octave in annoyance. I hated surprises, and she damn well knew it.

"um well I.." Ange was stuttering that could not be a good sign.

"Angela." I hissed. " spit it out." she smiled tentatively at me.

"Edward Cullen" she finally blurted. I froze mid step, my eyes went wide and my mouth flopped open I was sure I looked rather unattractive in that moment. Much like a fish I suspected. So I quickly shut my mouth and narrowed my eyes. I glared at her she waited until now to tell me that I was opening for the hottest and one of the youngest male country stars.

" I m sorry." Angela squeaked apologetically and my face softened. I sighed.

"OK it's no big deal I just have to be professional about this." I murmured. Ange laughed I narrowed my eyes at her.

"what?" I asked, "pray tell is so funny?" she stared at me.

"are you just saying that or are you hoping that you will actually believe it." I huffed and glared at her.

" I do not still have a crush on him. I m completely over him tonight will be good." I told her even though it was a complete lie. I had been crushing hard ever since I first heard the guy sing. His voice was pure country and completely beautiful. I could listen to him sing for hours. Ange poked me.

I glared at her.

"what you were starting to drool." I grimaced at her.

" I was not." she just laughed. " come on we have to go meet the band." she started to walk but I stayed put.

"he's um not in there is he?" she busted up laughing. I couldn't help myself I was probably his biggest fan and I didn't want to make a fool of myself. I was not some silly school girl. I shook my head at her an moved to walk past her.

"he isn't here yet" she murmured grabbing my arm and smiling softly at me. "I think your safe." I sighed.

"let's just get this over with." I pulled the door open and walked in. I smiled at the group of guys in the room. As soon as we had opened the door they got quiet.

"hi I'm Bella Swan and this is my manger and best friend Angela Webber."their mouths had dropped open and they were staring at me like I had two heads. One of them a cutie with blond hair and a black cowboy hat on his head. Stood up and extended his hand.

"we were wondering when you'd get here. I m Nick Lawrence. I'll be your lead guitar tonight." I smiled at him and shook his hand. I looked into his startling blue eyes.

" it's great to meet you." he smiled wider.

" And these yahoos." he laughed. " are my best friends. Alec plays drums." he gestured to a lanky brown haired guy who had on a Skynyrd t-shirt. He waved and I smiled at him. Nick continued with his introduction and I smiled and nodded at each guy in turn. All together there was Nick who played lead guitar, Alec who played drums. Beau who played bass, and Luke who played guitar as well. All of them were good looking and after a few minutes of getting to know each other we headed out to the stage to do sound check.

After testing everything and running quickly through my set list which consisted of three songs, all written by me and two covers. It was time. The bar had filled up quickly, there was every kind of person in this bar. Cowgirls and cowboys, bikers, drunks, rednecks, city girls and tourists. I smiled as the music manager leapt up on to the stage. I vaguely wondered if this was the bar that had inspired Tobey Keith's song "I love This Bar".

"how y'all doing tonight?" he bellowed into the mic. His southern twang was even more prominent then my own and I had grown up in a small country town in Georgia.

"I hope you're ready to party" he continued and I smiled. "now I know y'all can't wait to see Edward, but hold the applause and give it up for this beautiful small town southern girl. Bella Swan." he spoke as though he knew me and like Edward Cullen was his best friend. He left the stage and the band went on first the lights dimmed and a spotlight shone down on center stage. I gulped took a deep breath squeezed Angela's hand an jumped up on stage.

**A/N So what did you think please let me know this is my first attempt at an alternate universe partially all human story. Please review.**

**Sam M**


	2. Chapter 2 wildflower

**A/N ok so I liked the response I got to the first chapter I wasn't planning on updating this soon but here you go chapter 2. this story came to me in a dream I hope you like it. Also I listened to the songs featured in this story as I wrote it. A slight suggestion is to do the same as you read it , it really helps for the effect. **

**Disclaimer the songs and characters are the original property of the people who created them my plot line and original characters belong to me.**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Wildflower By the Jane deer Girls**

**If I die young by the band Perry**

**X's and O's (an American girl) by Trisha Yearwood**

**Hip to my heart by the Band Perry**

**Celebrity By Brad paisley **

**Chapter 2 ****wildflower**

**Bella POV**

I smiled as I looked out over the audience. This was my first gig and I had to make a good impression.

"how's everybody doin' tonight?" I twanged into the mic. The crowd raised there glasses. I smiled wide.

" I don't know 'bout you but I m just a small town Southern girl that wants to sing country music. My daddy god rest his soul is the reason I m here. He used to call me his little wildflower. So I ugh just want to say that this one is for him." the crowd was silent as picked up my guitar, and slipped the strap over my head. I looked out at the audience as I began to play the opening notes. The song poured from me and before I knew it I was lost in it.

"**mmm yeaahh yeaeaa yeaaa"**

** "I was born off an old dirt road 40 acre farm no highway no interstate & I drive an old rusted out Chevrolet, the boys all rubber neck while their out makin' hay."**

**"Hey, I'm a wildflower, growin' in the sunshine, soakin' up the way of life I was raised in, runnin' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower, ponytail dancin' I cant help it I-I'm a wildflower." **

I danced around as I played the guitar my daddy hadn't called my wildflower for nothing.

"**oooo yeahh oooo yeahhh "**

**"There's a little cotton dress hangin' in my sisters closet, I think I'm gonna borrow it, and wear it this weekend. Painted my toes, bought some cherry lip gloss. No rose, No daisy, can touch what I got" **

"**yeaah" "I'm a wildflower, growin in the sunshine, soakin' up the way of life I was raised in, runnin' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower, ponytail dancin' I cant help it. I-I'm a wildflower."**

I loved this song I had written while sitting in the middle of my daddy's corn field when I was sixteen. It had been hot and well I had a crush on the boy next door. I liked watching him work in the hay filed.

"**oooo yeaah oooo yeahh"**

**(music Break)**

"**I'm just a girl that needs a little sun, a little rain, an open field to play" **

**"Hey, I'm a wildflower, growin' in the sunshine soakin' up the way of life I was raised in, runnin' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower, ponytail dancin' I can't help it. I-I'm a wildflower."**

**"I'm a wildflower, growin' in the sunshine soakin' up the way of life I was raised in, runnin' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower, ponytail dancin' I can't help it. I-I'm a wildflower." **

As I sang the last few bits of the song I noticed that I had missed the arrival of Edward Cullen.. He was even better looking in person god and I was opening for him I hoped I could do him justice, course I was no where near as good as he was.

"**oooo yeah oooo yeahh I-I'm a wildflower"**

**"oooo yeah oooo yeah I'm a wildflower"**

**"yeaahh yeaeaa yeaaa I'm a wildflower"**

I brought the song to a close and the crowd cheered, I was thrown off by their reaction, I hadn't expected them to like me let alone my song. Especially when I knew they were all comparing me to the bronze haired country star that had walked in in the middle of my song.

"wow that was fun this next one is for my sister who I miss like crazy. We used to say we'd never be apart and that we would die at the same time on the same day. But well she's gone now this is for my baby sister."

I closed my eyes briefly as I was overcome with emotion I really had lost just about everything important to me. I stroked the guitar and began to sing.

"**If I die young bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

**Oh ,oh, Oh, oh"**

My sister had spoken those words to me as she lay on her death bed. The accident that claimed her life still haunted me and this song was a product of my loss.

"**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**

**She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and**

**Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no**

**Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby"**

We buried her at age eleven I was twelve. I can still see the coffin being lowered into the ground as thought it were just yesterday. I lone tear slid down my cheeks and landed on my guitar.

"**The sharp knife of a short life, well**

**I've had just enough time"**

**"If I die young bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song"**

"**The sharp knife of a short life, well**

**I've had just enough time"**

I'd written this song on the anniversary of her death when I was thirteen and tonight was the first time anyone besides me and my dad had heard me sing it. We had always dreamed of coming to Nashville together.

"**And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom**

**I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger**

**I've never known the lovin' of a man**

**But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand**

**There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever**

**Who would have thought forever could be severed by"**

She'd never been kissed never known love….

"**The sharp knife of a short life, well **

**I've had just enough time"**

**"So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**

**What I never did is done"**

"**A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar**

**They're worth so much more after I'm a goner**

**And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'**

**Funny when you're dead how people start listenin"**

It really was truly amazing how much we missed people after they had left us but never truly appreciated them when they were there, I tried to care about everyone I met even my estranged mother. I felt another tear slid down my cheek and I shut my eyes as I played the rest of the song.

"**If I die young bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

**Oh, oh"**

The band of guys behind me were singing harmony and I liked how we sounded together**.**"**The ballad of a dove**

**Go with peace and love**

**Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket**

**Save them for a time when your really gonna need them oh"**

**"The sharp knife of a short life, well**

**I've had just enough time"**

**"So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls"**

When the song ended the room was silent I surveyed the audience with wide eyes. What the hell did causing utter silence mean? I forced a smile and wiped my tears.

"well I think that the mood needs to be lightened." I forced a small laugh.

"this was my sisters favorite song," I grinned as the music started and I let my guitar swing and rest on my back. A huge smile graced my lips as I sang this had been me and Sky's song we would steel my dad's guitar and pretend to be the biggest stars. I was Faith Hill and she was Shaina Twain.

"**Phone rings baby cries TV diet guru lies**

**Good morning honey**

**Go to work make up try to keep the balance up **

**Between love and money**

**She used to tie her hair up in ribbons and bows**

**Sign her letters with X's and O's**

**Got a picture of her mama in heels and pearls**

**She's tryin' to make it in her daddy's world**

**She's an American girl" **

The crowd was smiling now and I was loving every minute of this. I could die right now as a happy woman. Knowing that I had gotten to be on stage.

"**An American girl"**

"**Slow dance second chance mama needs romance**

**And an live-in maid**

**Fix the sink mow the yard really isn't all that hard**

**If you get paid**

**she used to tie her hair up in ribbons and bows**

**Sign her letters with X's and O's**

**Got a picture of her mama in heels and pearls**

**She's tryin' to make it in her daddy's world**

**She's an American girl**

**An American girl"**

Funny thing was I had a picture in my wallet of my mamma in heels and pearls.

"**Well she's got her God and she's got good wine**

**Aretha Franklin and Patsy Cline''**

"**She used to tie her hair up in ribbons and bows**

**Sign her letters with X's and O's**

**Got a picture of her mama in heels and pearls**

**She's gonna' make it in her daddy's world an American girl**

**An American girl**

**She's an American girl"**

"**She used to tie her hair up in ribbons and bows**

**Sign her letters with X's and O's**

**Got a picture of her mama in heels and pearls**

**She's gonna' make it in her daddy's world an American girl**

**An American girl**

**she's an American girl"**

"**She used to tie her hair up in ribbons and bows**

**Sign her letters with X's and O's**

**Got a picture of her mama in heels and pearls**

**She's gonna' make it in her daddy's world an American girl**

**An American girl**

**She's an American girl"**

"**x's and o's x's and o's"**

I finished the song and smiled only two more to go. Then that would be it. I surveyed the crowd I'd seen people dancing as I sang. Some were singing along. I'd lost sight of the real Edward but I caught glimpses of girls and even a few guys sporting Edward Cullen t-shirts. I wondered shyly what he thought about my music. If he was listening right now. I smiled as the crowd finished clapping I didn't bother with an intro I simply launched into the next song.

**(Guitar intro)**

"**I Like your Lips Like I like My Coca-Cola yeaa**

**Oh How it pops and fizzes **

**You like my shirt like I like it when you hold my hand the way it fits"**

I blushed crimson red as I sang the opening lines because that was when Edward Cullen reappeared he was off to the side of the stage just watching me. This song had been inspired by him and every country boy like him. All I could think was I hope he doesn't think this song is about him. I smiled because it totally was.

**Edward POV**

"**It's got me feeling lucky,**

**Lookie who is Stunnin' who you've got that somethin' **

**Boy I wanna be where you are and I'm gunnin' for you can't even fall for someother man**

** 'cause brother man you know how to get hip to my heart **

**C'mon Now" **

A smile graced my lips as I watched the girl on stage her voice alone was stunning but she was beautiful too. She was good her original songs as I assumed they were, were pretty well written. The song about her sister was extremely moving. Her raw emotions came through she was crying too but it didn't hinder her in the slightest.

"**All the girls in town look you up and look you down**

**I know so c'mon and pick your kitten purr baby purr go ahead and say the word let's go **

**I think I'm the one you diggin'got me feelin' lucky"**

That was exceptional in an aspiring artist, she didn't seem nervous at all, but then again maybe she was just a really good actress. In that case then she'd be better off in Hollywood.

"**Lookie, who is stunnin'**

** who you've got that somethin'**

** Boy, I wanna be where you are and **

**I'm gunnin' for you can't even fall for some other man 'cause brother man you know how to**

**get hip to my heart"**

After a minute though I realized that that was probably the wrong assumption to make. She was just so engrossed in the music that she didn't really comprehend all that much, I knew the feeling all to well. The music just hijacks you and takes control. Hence why you feel higher than a kite when you first walk off stage.

"**Tell me now who ,who**

**Tell me now who , who"**

"**You play cool **

**You play so c-coo-cool**

**Mm. and what I'm I supposed to do **

**When you play it so cool and I got the hots for you"**

As she sang I found myself listening to her lyrics. I laughed when I realized she was singing about me or well every country boy like me. She really was a down home southern country girl. I vaguely wondered were she'd grown up. If it had been on a farm like I had or somewhere else. This was the first time an opening act had really caught my attention. I would have to recommend her to my record label. I thought that she could be huge.

"**Lookie, who is stunnin' **

**who you've got that somethin'**

**Boy, I wanna be where you are and**

** I'm gunnin' for you can't even fall for some other man 'cause brother man you know how to**

**get Hip to My Heart"**

She had the makings of a young Shaina Twain or Faith Hill. I sighed she really was pretty hmm. I wonder what she's like when she isn't on stage. How a person is on stage and when there singing songs that they are passionate about. Says a lot about the person. If she was this cool on stage I hoped she was just as cool off of it.

"**Lookie, who is stunnin'**

** who you've got that somethin'**

**Boy, I wanna be where you are and**

**I'm gunnin' for you can't even fall for some other man 'cause brother man you know how to**

**get Hip to My Heart"**

"**I said you know how to get hip to my heart" **

"**I said you know how to get hip to my heart" **

When her fourth song came to a close I noticed the brightness and excitement in her eyes, they were a pretty shade of brown, I noted without really realizing it. She smiled a wide toothy grin and it was beautiful. She grasped her guitar in on hand and smiled wider.

"wow this has been one helluva' night I get the pleasure of singin' you one more song so I hope you'll like it but before I do I think I need to take a moment and thank the amazing boys standing behind me." she turned and flashed a grin at the band. " so thank you to Nick on lead guitar." he grinned at her and it was obvious in his eyes that he had been thinking some of the same things I had. She was beautiful and talented. He played a short solo on the guitar before waving to the audience. She smiled at him before addressing the next band member.

"give it up for Alec on Drums, Beau on bass and Luke on guitar." they all played short little solos and saluted the audience. The audience clapped and she grinned wider.

"I couldn't have asked for a better first gig." I froze no way in hell this was her first gig. She seemed so, so together like she'd been doing shows for years. I smiled but I guess that was a good thing. You needed confidence to survive in the music biz.

"I think you'll recognize this next song" She grinned, devilishly. Before placing her fingers on the strings of her guitar and she started to play. I smiled hugely when she started playing the familiar tune. The band joined in and the crowd cheered her on.

**(music Intro)**

"**Someday, I'm gonna be famous,**

**"Do I have talent? Well No,**

**these days you don't really need it,**

**Thanks to reality shows."**

**"Can't wait to date a supermodel,**

**Can't wait to sue my dad **

**can't wait to wreck a Ferrari,**

**On my way to rehab."**

I smiled if only Brad were here to see her sing his song. I thought while trying to contain my laughter and smiles. Not only was she singing it better but the fact that she was a girl singing a Brad Paisley song in the first place was some how funny to me. She was pretty brave to attempt one of his songs too and that just made me like her more. I couldn't wait to talk to her.

**"'Cause when you're a celebrity, **

**it's adios reality you can act just like a fool;**

**People think you're cool just 'cause you're on TV.**

**I can throw a major fit,**

**When my latte isn't just how I like it when they say I've gone insane,**

**And the pressures that go with bein' a celebrity.**  
**Ah ha."**

She had his moves down too. It was just down right cool to see. She was tapping her foot and strumming the guitar with careless ease.

**"I'll get to cry to Barbara Walters,**

**When things don't go my 'way**

** An' I'll get community service,**

**No matter which law I break."**

She was a natural. I made a quick mental note to get her number before this night was over, and to send the video I was taking of this with my phone to Brad.

"**I'll make the supermarket tabloids,**

**They'll write some awful stuff but the more they run my name down,**

**The more my price goes up."**

He would get a huge kick out of this. This girl was pretty cool. I took a quick glance out at the crowded bar. I smiled when I spotted my parents, my sister Alice and my brother in law Jasper.

**"Cuz, when you're a celebrity, **

**it's adios reality no matter what ya do;**

**People think you're cool just 'cause you're on tv , **

**now I can fall in and out of love,**

**Have marriages that barely last a month when they go down the drain,**

**I'll blame it on the fame,**

**And say: "It's just so tough, bein' a celebrity."**

They all seemed to be enjoying the girl on stage just as much as I was. I could see Alice's feet taping and her head bobbing. Carlisle's foot was tapping and Jasper and Esme were silently mouthing the words to the song.

"**So let's hitch up the wagons and head out west,**

**To the land of fun in the sun**

**We'll be real world, bachelor, jackass millionaires**** Hey, hey Hollywood, here we come."**

I noticed that the entire place seemed to be taken with her. Hell I didn't even know her and I was taken with her.

"**Yeah, when you're a celebrity, it's adios reality**

** no matter what you do,People think you're cool just 'cause you're on tv' **

B**ein' a celebrity.**  
**Yeah, a celebrity.**  
**Ah ha."**

When she finished the song the place went nuts. It was like she'd been doing this all her life and the audience simply loved her.

**Bella POV**

I felt in that moment as the song came to a close like I could fly. I was so filled with adrenaline and happiness that I felt like I would never come down. I let go of my guitar and just stood there smiling for a moment. I took a deep breath.

"thank y'all for havin' me before I leave I have the pleasure of introducing the one and only Edward Cullen." when I finished my intro I danced happily off the stage, and into my best friends arms.

She hugged me fiercely around my middle before stepping back into the hall off to the side of the stage and pulling me with her. "you were amazing" she complimented me.

"thanks" I grinned. She smiled warmly at me and her eyes widened as they landed on whomever was coming up behind me. I spun around a small smile on my lips.

"Nick you guys were great. You really helped me tonight." he smiled as he reached us, Alec, Beau, and Luke were behind him in the entry way to the narrow hallway.

"thanks" he grinned pulling me into an unexpected hug. "can we talk in the green room?" he asked quietly as if he 'didn't want anyone else to hear. I nodded and we followed Ange into the room.

When we were all situated on the various chairs and the big couch with the door closed. Nick finally addressed me.

"Bella you were simply amazing tonight and we noticed you didn't have an actual band that it was just you and what we were wondering was…" I beamed at him and cut him off by jumping up and hugging him. I knew exactly what he was asking and I was ecstatic.

"yes, yes a million times yes." he laughed and hugged me back. I liked Nick he was a nice guy and even though I didn't know him I felt like I'd known him all my life. Not to mention those pretty blue eyes. I had a thing for blue eyed country boys, but I was a sucker for green eyed country boys. The rest of the guys joined in on our laughter.

"god" Alec exclaimed. "you have no idea what a relief it is to hear you say that. We've been stuck playing in this hell hole for four years. You're the most talented one we've ever played with." I stared at him in shock. My mouth flopping open. Did they just want me because of my talent? He caught my look and back pedaled.

"I didn't mean it like that we like you but this could be a chance for all of us to make it big in this town. With you and Nick on vocals and guitar who knows what we could accomplish." Alec was a nice guy too and I decided that what he said was entirely true. This could be good for all of us, not only that I could see the six of us being great friends. I could see them becoming the family that I had needed for so long.

"all right." I spoke a smile playing at the corners of my mouth. "what are we going to call ourselves?" five pairs of eyes were suddenly on me all of them wearing huge smiles. Angela stood up and moved to the center of the group.

" I have and idea" she said with a giggle. I smiled at her.

"OK what is your idea?" I asked. She suddenly got serious.

"I think the band should be called…" she paused for dramatic effect and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"out with it Ange?" I mock growled at her before grinning like a Cheshire cat. The guys laughed and Angela and I joined them.

"all right all right." she chocked out between laughs.

"I think the band should be called Georgia heart." she looked at us expectantly. The five of us shared a look, then simultaneously shouted a good hearted.

"Hell yes!"

**A/n ok please review what did you think" let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3 Whiskey Lullaby

**A/N ok so I am really enjoying writing this story! I love country music so much and I m enjoying sharing it. So here is chapter 3.****Also I listened to the songs featured in this story as I wrote it. A slight suggestion is to do the same as you read it , it really helps for the effect. **

**Disclaimer the songs and characters are the original property of the people who created them my plot line and original characters belong to me.**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**My Kinda Party ****Jason Aldean**

**Whiskey Lullaby ****by Brad paisley and Alyson Kraus ( this song is really powerful I watched the video on you tube as I wrote this chapter just a hint you might want to also.)**

**Chapter 3 ****Whiskey lullaby **

**Bella POV**

After a minute of celebrating our new status as a band and getting to know each other better I realized that I was still in Nick's lap. I quickly jumped up, what the hell was wrong with me? I barley knew the guy. He looked up at me his eyes wide and filled with hurt. I quickly stepped back towards him.

"sorry it's just um bathroom…" I pointed awkwardly at the door to the hall. His eyes returned to normal and he smiled at me.

"its cool we will meet you at the bar we were thinking about watching Edwards show." I froze I had completely forgotten about the bronze haired green eyed boy.

"right ok see you y'all out there. Order me a paps will ya." I called as I left the room quickly. I could feel the heat climbing up my cheeks.

**"Oh baby, you can find me.**  
**In the back of a jacked up tailgate.**  
**Sittin' 'round watchin' all these pretty things.**  
**I Get down in that Georgia clay.**  
**And I'll find peace.**  
**In the bottom of a real tall cold drink.**  
**Chillin' with some Skynyrd and some old Hank.**  
**Lets get this thing started.**  
**It's my kind of party."**

On my way to the bathroom I could hear Edward singing his song My Kinda Party. I loved the song it was one of my favorites. After I was finished in the restroom I made my way back into the bar. I spotted my new friends and my best friend seated at a table by the bar.

**"Well if you wanna drink.**  
**Go on baby, just do your thing.**  
**But give up your keys.**  
**Hell why drive when you can stay with me?**  
**And then after while we'll sneak away from the bonfire.**  
**Walk by the moonlight and down to the riverside.**  
**Gotcha sippin' on the moonshine.**  
**Baby, if you're in mood and you can settle for a one night rodeo.**  
**If you can be my tan-legged Juliet,**  
**I'll be your Redneck Romeo."( A/N I love that line)**

As I crossed the room towards them Edwards song was coming to an end , what I wouldn't give for the chance to sing with him. I stopped half way to the table and stared up at the god on stage.

**" Oh baby, you can find me.**  
**In the back of a jacked up tailgate.**  
**Sittin' 'round watchin' all these pretty things.**  
**I Get down in that Georgia clay.**  
**And I'll find peace.**  
**In the bottom of a real tall cold drink.**  
**Chillin' with some Skynyrd and some old Hank.**  
**Lets get this thing started.**  
**It's my kind of party."**  
**(guitar Break)**  
**"Haha, y'all ready for this?**  
**(guitar Break)**  
**Y'all go head and turn it on up."**  
**(guitar solo)**

When the song ended I stared walking but stopped again when I heard my name being called. Looking around for the source my eyes fell on the handsome boy on stage. He was staring at me he smiled and I was frozen I tried to smile back at him. I didn't even think he knew my name. I was nervous what could he want? When I didn't move or say anything and he knew he had my attention he spoke clearly into the mic his normal voice was even better than his singing voice I could however listen to both for hours and never get tired.

"I was just about to sing a slow one if ya know it maybe you'll join me." he grinned and grasped his guitar. This wasn't happening this had to be a dream and I'd get up on stage to sing and I'd fall off or something then I'd wake up. The opening guitar notes filled the air and I silently swayed from side to side.

**(faintly La, la, la ,la, la…)**

**(Music Break)**

**(guitar intro)**

"**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette **

**She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget**

**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time**

**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**

**Until the night"**

He started singing and I was still frozen, he had his eyes closed and I found myself wishing they were open. I also found myself mouthing the words along with him.

"**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**

**And finally drank away her memory**

**Life is short but this time it was bigger**

**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**

**We found him with his face down in the pillow**

**With a note that said I'll love her till I die**

**And when we buried him beneath the willow**

**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby"**

I was still frozen as he sang the first chorus I just stood there singing silently along with him. Out of no where my guitar was thrust into my stiff hands. I looked at it perplexed then looked up to see Angela in front of me.

"get your ass moving girl." she chastised me and I unfroze. I felt better with my guitar in my hand and without really knowing what I was doing I began to play the familiar notes. I started to walk towards the stage as I played and he sang.

"**lalalalalalalalala**

**lalalalala" **His voice was like melting honey and I came to stand near him on the stage I let my voice blend in with his.

**"lalalalalalala**

**lalalalalalala"**

Before I knew it. It was my turn this was a duet after all. The familiar lyrics rolled off my tong and I watched bewildered as he smiled at me.

"**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself**

**For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath**

**She finally drank her pain away a little at a time**

**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind**

**Until the night"**

He joined me in the chorus each of us in perfect harmony with the other.

"**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger**

**And finally drank away his memory**

**Life is short but this time it was bigger**

**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**

**We found her with her face down in the pillow**

**Clinging to his picture for dear life**

**We laid her next to him beneath the willow**

**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby"**

He joined me in the last part of the song once more and for one small moment I was infinitely happy just standing here on stage with him pouring my heart out into this simply beautiful yet depressing song, about lost love, and whiskey.

"**lalalalalalala**

**lalalalalalala"**

**(Music break)**

**"lalalalalalala**

**lalalalalalala"**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 here for the party

**A/N ok so I am really enjoying writing this story! I love country music so much and I m enjoying sharing it. So here is chapter 4.**

**Also I listened to the songs featured in this story as I wrote it. A slight suggestion is to do the same as you read it , it really helps for the effect. **

**Disclaimer the songs and characters are the original property of the people who created them my plot line and original characters belong to me.**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Here for the par****ty by Gretchen Wilson.**

**Chapter 4 ****Here For the Party**

**Edward POV**

The song ended and are voices came to slow steady hum as the final notes rang through the air. She really was beautiful, and her eyes held such depth, I was lost in them. I barley noticed the crowd's cheers and applause. I was tempted to play the song again just so I could sing with her. I sighed and tore my eyes away from hers, so that I could face the crowd.

" give it up for Bella Swan." I called exuberantly. The crowd cheered once again. She beamed at me. Before stepping closer to the mic and me in the process.

"give it up for Edward Cullen." her exuberance matched my own and with out thinking I pulled her in for a hug. She gasped but hugged me back. Her face was filled with surprise I wondered why that was. I hadn't thought of it before but I couldn't read her mind. My gift wasn't something I liked to pay attention too. My mind reading ability wasn't something I was proud of. It was unnatural and strange, but I'd had it all my life. Strange that meeting this beautiful girl would make me want to use it for once.

She broke our embrace and I was reluctant to let her go. She had this strange affect on me. I smiled softly at her.

" you were great" I spoke honestly and smiled at her. She blushed and it was beautiful.

"thanks Edward" she breathed and I was taken with the way my name left her lips. She was so familiar I felt like I had none her all my life. It was with a pang that I realized she shared the same name as my old friend. I shook my head there was no amount of luck that could bring the only girl I had ever loved into this bar on the same night that I was here. It was just too coincidental and I didn't believe in coincidence. Still I found myself wanting to get to know her, and before I could stop myself.

"Ms. Swan can I buy you a drink?"

**Bella POV**

"Ms. Swan can I buy you a drink?" I froze I had already asked Nick to order me a paps. What would it look like if I went over to the bar with a guy I had just met?_ you were just sitting in the lap of a guy you just met. What's the difference? _My mental voice was so right. _**Shut up head**_. I thought dumbly. I shook my head he looked hurt and I quickly backpedaled.

"no it's not that I don't want you to" I told him as he turned and set his guitar on it's stand mine was resting on my back. He looked at me the rejection still clear in his eyes and it about broke my heart to see it.

"I do believe me but the band all ready ordered my drink." I was still back stepping hoping to get him to see that I wasn't rejecting him.

"join us for a drink and take me to breakfast?" I asked dumbly before realizing what I'd said he smiled at me and nodded the rejection had left his eyes and they were now filled with a brightness that was somehow leaving me breathless. It was then that I realized how green his eyes were. I was lost in them I never wanted to look away.

"breakfast it is." he grinned reveling perfect white teeth. I reached past him and leaned my guitar against the stand next to his. His eyes followed my movements and I blushed profusely and smiled at him.

"shall we?" he asked. I nodded and followed him off the stage. His show was over I'd gotten to sing his final song of the night with him. His band was now packing up the instruments. He didn't introduce me. But God he was amazing. As we left the stage someone had started a song on the jukebox. Gretchen Wilson's Here For The Party came blaring out over the speakers and my face lit up.

"**Well I'm an eight ball shooting double fisted **

**Drinking son of a gun **

**I wear my jeans a little tight **

**Just to watch the little boys come undone**

**I'm here for the beer and the ball busting band gonna get a little crazy just because i can"**

Edward grabbed my hand and spun me around. Smiling he asked.

"can I have this dance?" I grinned and blushed nodding my head.

"yeah I'd love too" he grinned at me and we came closer together as he started leading me across the dance floor.

"**You know I'm here for the party **

**And I aint leaving till they throw me out**

** gonna have a little fun gonna get me some**

** You know I'm here, I'm here for the party"**

He spun me around and we did a loose parody of the waltz mixed with a little dose doe. I found my self laughing and smiling and I enjoyed the fact that he was too. I sang along to the song as we danced. This was slowly turning into one of the best nights of my life. I never wanted it to end.

"**I may not be a ten but the boys say I clean up good **

**And if I rowdy romance you know they would**

** I've been waiting all week just to have a good time **

**So bring on them cowboys and their pick up lines" **

"**You know I'm here for the party And I aint**

** leaving till they throw me out **

**gonna have a little fun gonna get me some **

**You know, I'm here for the party"**

**Alice POV**

I smiled hugely as I watched Edward and the girl Bella on stage the way they sang together was beautiful. When the song ended and he asked to buy her a drink I all but fell out of my chair. If Jasper hadn't grabbed me around the waste I'd have fallen. When she refused him I got a bit annoyed it was clear as day from all the way over here that he was taken with her. I couldn't tell what she said to him but the next thing I knew the two were smiling and dancing. He had been the odd man out for so long it was nice to see him take interest in someone.

"Jazzy?" I asked he smiled down at me. " yeah Ali?" his Texan accent made me melt.

I stood up and pulled him with me.

"Dance with me" he smiled and I led him to the floor. Carlisle and Esme followed smiling at each other and I purposely led our group to where Edward and Bella were dancing.

"Edward" I called as we approached. He looked over at us a huge smile still plastered on his face.

Bella turned to look at us as well she was smiling a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"Alice" Edward murmured in greeting. He turned back to Bella.

"Bella this is my family. My sister Alice" Bella smiled.

"it's good to meet you." she murmured and stuck out here hand.

"it's good to meet you too. You guys were amazing on stage." she blushed

"thanks" I smiled at her she seemed nice.

"oh this is my husband Jasper." she looked to Jasper and smiled shyly. Before extending her hand to him as well.

"Pleasure meeting you Bella" he was smiling and I could tell that he'd picked up on Bella's emotions.

"your from Texas?" she asked. As the conversation continued I drifted out. Not purposely but, I'd seen this night coming for a while but I hadn't told Edward. I'll bet your wondering how I would have seen this night coming and how Jasper can feel Bella's emotions. Well it's simple were special. For as long as I can remember I have been able to see the future according to the decisions a person makes. Some would call me a witch but I m not I m something else I can't tell you what though. I don't know myself. It's the same for Jasper we just have odd gifts. Edward can read minds. But he tries to ignore it he doesn't want to be considered a freak. He hears us but wont admit it to himself at least not anymore. Not since he became famous. He shuns the thing that makes him who he is. Carlisle and Esme have the amazing gift to love unconditionally. Our brother Emmett is unnaturally strong and his wife Rosalie is well for lack of better wording beautiful and pigheaded. She has a good heart though even if she doesn't always show it. I sighed inwardly before turning my attention back to the present time and place. I'd missed Edward's introduction of our parents. They were now discussing were to go for an early breakfast it was almost one am, apparently we were all going. I stiffened as I had a vision of us going to the small restaurant down the street.

"lets go to Kelley's down the street." I suggested effectively rejoining the conversation. All eyes fell on me and I smiled as though I didn't notice. My family was used to my antics by now, but poor Bella just looked confused.

"so are we going now then?" I asked as though no weirdness had just occurred.

Bella smiled apologetically.

"sorry um a few minutes I gotta say good by to the band. Oh and Edward was going to join me for drink." she looked sheepishly at Edward who simply smiled at her and laughed quietly.

"I did say I would." he confirmed.

"join us?" he asked.

We nodded and headed towards Bella's band of friends.

**Bella POV**

I hadn't been expecting to meet Edwards family in the same night that I met him I was a bit overwhelmed. I guided the Cullen's over to where my friends were sitting.

"Hey guys I hope you ordered me a drink." I murmured jokingly. Nick handed me the cold brown bottle and I took a swig. It was then that I noticed Nick staring. I then realized that I was still holding Edwards hand. What was his deal yeah he was cute but I just met him. _So why does he look so jealous because your standing so close to Edward. And you just met him too but its not weird wonder why that is?_ my mental voice was again right and mentally told myself to shut the hell up. It was strange though I felt like I had met Edward before, but I couldn't place it. I looked at him he was still smiling he seemed at ease holding my hand and that's when it hit me.

"Calgary, Georgia" I murmured looking at him. He turned to me in surprise.

"what did you say?" he asked he was confused it made his brow crinkle cutely. I shook my head.

"Calgary, Georgia" I repeated. " it's where I grew up." he looked at me oddly, before smiling.

"I knew you were familiar." he beamed at me and pulled me in for a hug.

" God Bella it's been years." I nodded and he released me. I repressed a moan I liked when he touched me way to much. I couldn't believe it was him. His family farm had been right next to mine we hung out when we were kids I had a crush on him. He inspired so many songs that I had written.

"the last time I saw you was when were, were thirteen." I murmured. He smiled but there was a sadness in his eyes. That's when it hit me and I remembered what had happened the reason we hadn't seen each other in so long his family looked confused.

"you two know each other I thought you just met?" his sister Alice asked she looked confused. Edward turned to look at her a goofy grin still on his face.

"Calgary, Georgia Alice think about it." he told her before looking back at me. Alice let out a yelp.

"oh my god. You two were neighbors she's the one you told us about." I froze he talked abut me?

"you talked about me/" I asked stupidly I heard Angela laugh.

I looked over at her and the guys who were staring with confused looks at us.

"of course he did Bella you two were inseparable when were little. I m surprised it took you this long to recognize each other." I glared at her which made everyone including the Cullen's laugh, which I joined in after a minute. I felt better than I had in a long time. I never really realized how much I had missed him. He was my rock when Sky died and when he left I felt lost. Then Charlie died and I was hopeless inside. If it weren't for Ange and my music I'd have never made it this far. I guess I just blocked it al out. It was then that I remembered what I never got the chance to tell him.

"Edward I m sorry." he looked at me grasping my hand once more.

"what the hell do you have to be sorry for?" he asked smiling crookedly at me.

"I never got to tell you that I was sorry for your parents." he stared at me. His mouth hanging open his eyes held sadness. He shook his head.

"it's okay Bella" I stared at him. I nodded once realizing he didn't want to talk about it. So I let the subject drop.

"so how about that breakfast?" I asked with a shaky laugh. He smiled and thanked me with his eyes. Rubbing his stomach at the same time.

" I am pretty hungry." he joked and I rolled my eyes how easily we slipped back in to our old ways. I turned to the band, I had half a beer left and quickly finished it.

"you guys want to join us?" I asked only half hopeful that they'd say yes.

Angela shook her head.

"I m gonna go home and crash I have class in the morning." I nodded and pulled my truck keys out of my pocket. I tossed them to her.

"take the truck I m sure I can find another way back to the apartment." she smiled at me and nodded before saying her goodbyes and heading out.

I looked to the guys eyebrows raised "what about you guys?" Nick shook his head.

"I m heading out too gotta work tomorrow." He handed me a folded napkin.

" this is mine Alec's Luke's and Beau's numbers give us a call or text us when you want to meet to start discussing band stuff." he left after that. He seemed so nice when we first met earlier in the night, but right then he seemed right cold, and for some unknown reason his stiff attitude bugged me. I turned my gaze to the other three guys still at the table.

"we'd like to Bells but we have to work early tomorrow too." It seemed like he really wanted too. So I nodded.

"that's all right see you later then." with that I let Edward and his family lead me out of the bar.

**OK please review I want to know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5 this kiss

**A/N omg you guys are awesome the reviews for the last chapter had me smiling from ear to ear for like five minutes my cheeks still hurt lol. Anyway because the reviewing has been awesome! I opted for two chapters in one day! I hope I can continue to do all of you awesome readers justice. Enjoy here is chapter 5.****Also I listened to the songs featured in this story as I wrote it. A slight suggestion is to do the same as you read it , it really helps for the effect. **

**Disclaimer the songs and characters are the original property of the people who created them my plot line and original characters belong to me. Oh and before I forget I want to feature an awesome country song in every chapter but sometimes I can't always work it in. so the song will be the tile of the chapter and I will display some of its lyrics or at least the ones I think fit with what's happening in the chapter, ok enough of my blathering once again enjoy!**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**This kiss ****by Faith Hill**

**

* * *

Chapter 5 This kiss**

"**Cinderella said to snow white how does love get so off course **

**all I wanted was a white knight **

**with a soft touch, good heart, fast horse,**

**ride me off in to the sunset **

**baby I m forever yours."**

" **It's the way you love me**

**it's a feeling like this **

**its centrifugal motion**

**it's perpetual bliss**

**It's that pivotal moment**

**its unthinkable **

**this kiss this kiss(unthinkable)**

**this kiss this kiss"

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

"so how long have you been in town?" Edward asked me a smile still on his lips. We were outside now walking a long the busy street. His family a little ways a head of us.

"a little more than five days." I told him a smile on my lips as well.

"not even here a week." Edward laughed. " and you've landed yourself a gig and a band." I turned and smiled at him. It was as if we'd never parted, and I was just as much enamored with him now as I was then.

"you've done pretty well for yourself too." I told him as we crossed the street. We were headed to a small bar and grill. It was called Kelly's I'd been there once before. When I'd first arrived in Nashville. He smiled at me.

"yeah I guess I have." I looked at him then I mean really looked at him. He wasn't the thirteen year old boy I had, had a crush on. He was a man. A good looking man. But it was also then that I realized that we now came from two drastically different places. My family was gone it was Just me and Ange. He however had this big family they seemed nice enough. But they were also really close nit it was obvious that he loved them. How well would they except a new comer? What if they thought I wasn't good enough for their brother? Their son? I was pulled out of my thoughts as we reached the restaurant. Edward held the door open and I smiled softly before following his family through it. I felt his reassuring hand on the small of my back. As he lead me to the table his family had chosen. I was a bit shocked at the way he casually touched me. There was no awkwardness in the slightest. It was like we'd never been apart, but there was something else there too something that hinted at more than the special bond of friendship we seemed to share. Someone once told me that time and distance held no meaning when it came to true friends. You could not talk for weeks months years and still feel close the next time you saw one another. I sighed but this was so much more than friendship, It was something totally new. Something I wasn't quite sure of.

We sat down and I was of course next to Edward. Alice next to Jasper an Carlisle next to Esme. Couples I realized with a jolt. Yet it felt right. I seemed to fit here, and that thought alone scared me. It had just been me and Ange for so long now that I didn't know how to be apart of a big family. That's if said family even liked me. If said Edward was feeling any of what I was. I shook my head trying in vain to clear my thoughts. Edwards eyes fell on me a small smile still on his lips.

"you ok?" he asked nudging my shoulder playfully. I nodded.

"I m great." I told him just as our server arrived. She handed us menus and asked for our drink orders. Feeling desperately in need of a drink I ordered a paps. Knowing that they served it on tap after the last time I was here. Edward to my surprise ordered one as well.

"you drink paps blue ribbon" I asked in disbelief. I'd picked up my habit from my dad. I wondered where he'd picked his up from. He smiled at me.

"yeah since I was eighteen." I saw his Adoptive father frown at his statement. I smiled.

"I can thank my Dad for my licking of the beer." I said a fond smile playing on my lips. He laughed.

"how is Charlie? Bella?" my eyes closed of their own accord. As I stiffened. I was thinking to much about the past tonight and it was bringing the good memories back along with the bad. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I instinctively reached up and placed my hand over top of his.

"Bella are you okay?" I didn't trust myself enough to answer. So I just shook my head.

"Bella please open your eyes and look at me." he sounded worried and I wanted to obey him but I was being consumed with the pain. I hadn't grieved properly I knew this. For the last four years I'd put my feeling's on hold. I mentally slapped myself truth be told I hadn't really gotten over Sky's death when I'd lost Charlie. I shook my head. Before prying my eyes open.

"I'm sorry Edward I have to go." his family eyed me worriedly and he looked hurt. But I couldn't stand there another minute. Life was good for me right now but it didn't mean I didn't sill feel the sting of my loses. I bolted out the door and ran full tilt towards the bar I wanted my guitar and a cab so I could go home. I was half way there when I heard shouting.

"Bella wait please stop. Hold on a second." Edward was chasing after me. I froze my heart beating fast and waited for him to catch up. I don't know why I stopped I should have kept going but the worry in his voice corralled my heart, and I couldn't resist his pleas. Tears were streaming down my cheeks when he reached me. He took one look at my face and pulled me into his arms.

"please tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded. I shook my head burying it deeper into his chest. He was so warm, again I was reminded that it was like we'd never been apart and for that I was grateful.

"Charlie." I finally whispered. He pushed me back a little so that he could seem my face. I was sure I looked like a mess. No doubt my face was blotchy and my eyes red. I was still crying I looked up at him with blurry eyes.

"Bells" he slipped casually into the old nickname he'd given me.

"what happened to Charlie?" I froze before finally uttering the words that I didn't want to have to say.

"he died." I mumbled. " four years ago." as I spoke I started to cry harder. He pulled me tighter against his chest.

"I m so sorry Bella." he murmured and I felt him press his face into my hair. I d' left my hat back at the bar. Along with my guitar I hadn't thought about my two most praised positions until now. Funny how I would think of something like that now. When I was being held by the only guy I had ever loved.

"do you want me to take you home?" he asked softly his voice muffled by my hair. I stiffened did I really want to go home? Angela was most likely already out for the night. Did I really want to go home alone and cry myself to sleep?

" I should go home." I mumbled. I felt his face leave my hair and I pulled back to look at him. He was smiling sadly.

"but you don't want to." he murmured. Time apart had not changed how well he knew me.

"I've missed you." I murmured. Blushing as I looked at the suddenly interesting street. I felt a warm finger under my chin gently guiding my face up. He was smiling at me and I soon lost myself in his emerald gaze.

"I missed you too. I always enjoyed making you blush." I smiled softly at him blushing again at his sentiment. He chuckled softly. His fingers traced the outline of the blush on my cheek.

"what went so wrong?" he whispered. I looked up at him, tears threatening to fall once more.

"everything that could go wrong went wrong." I murmured. "but at least we were able to find each other again."(**a/n I apologize for the cliché) **he smiled at me softly. I did the same. As he leaned towards me and I him. Our lips met in a gentle way before I felt his tong sweep across my bottom lip. Asking for entry, I had wanted this for so long that I gave in to him willingly, the kiss deepened. Electric sparks were raging between us, and all too soon I felt him pull back. I hadn't wanted the kiss to end. I opened my eyes to see him breathing heavily his eyes slightly wild. A smile spread across his lips. I felt one grace mine as well.

" I" he started. But we were interrupted by a piercing scream that split the night air.

I looked to Edward scared, he glanced at me before he took off in the direction of the screams. I followed behind him. Terrified of what we'd find.

**OK I know it's kind of short but please review! Oh and I m really sorry about the cliffy promise next chapter will be up as soon as I finish editing it. Also I know things are moving kind of fast but for the story to play out they kind of have to at lest for now. **


	6. Chapter 6 Superstition

**Disclaimer the songs and characters are the original property of the people who created them my plot line and original characters belong to me. Oh and before I forget I want to feature an awesome country song in every chapter but sometimes I can't always work it in. so the song will be the title of the chapter and I will display some of its lyrics or at least the ones I think fit with what's happening in the chapter, OK enough of my blathering once again enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter Superstition **

**Bucky Covington originally Stevie wonder **

**Chapter 6 Superstition**

Very superstitious, writing's on the wall,

Very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall,

Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass

Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past.

Oo When you believe in things that you don't understand,

Then you suffer,

Superstition ain't the way

Very superstitious, wash your face and hands,

Rid me of the problem, do all that you can,

Keep me in a daydream, keep me goin' strong,

You don't wanna save me, sad is my song.

When you believe in things that you don't understand,

Then you suffer,

Superstition ain't the way, yeh, yeh.

Very superstitious, nothin' more to say,

Very superstitious, the devil's on his way,

Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass,

Seven years of bad luck, good things in your past

When you believe in things that you don't understand,

Then you suffer,

Superstition ain't the way, no, no, no

**Bella POV**

I raced after Edward he was quite fast. My breathing was heavy and I was lagging behind but I kept after him anyway. To say I was scared would be an understatement I was scared shitless. Why was it that as soon as something good was happening something horrific had to come along and screw it up? I took a deep breath and pushed myself harder, trying to catch up with him. Screams could still be heard and it scared me what could make a person scream like that?

I followed Edward to the opening of an alley. It was dark no street light. I felt blind and I hated it, we could still hear the screams they were louder now. They were coming from the pitch black alley.

"Edward those screams can't be normal whoever it is, is being tortured we can't go down in there." I was scared and my voice was barley that of a whisper. He turned and looked at me. There was no mistaking the fear in his eyes, his jaw was set.

" I'm going to find out what's going on call the police Bella I can't stand here and do nothing." with that he disappeared into the darkness. I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialed 911. Quickly telling the operator to send someone after telling her what was going on and where I was. I hung up. I stood there frightened. The screams had stopped but I could hear the sounds of a struggle. I couldn't take it anymore I through myself forward into the darkness just as I heard Edward cry out.

**Edward POV**

It killed me to leave Bella at the mouth of that alley, but I couldn't not do anything it wasn't in my nature. For the first time in a long time I found myself relying on my ability. The girl was being tortured, Bella had been right. Her thoughts where painful to listen to she was in so much pain that it almost brought me to my knees as I experienced her torture. The thing that scared me the most, however, was what if this girl being tortured had been Bella. I wouldn't have hesitated to jump into this fray. I still couldn't believe she was here. I was sorry that I had asked her about her Dad if I hadn't we would still be at the restaurant with my family not out here in this disgustingly vile alley in the middle of the night. But as I neared the girls sharp cries cut off and I could no longer hear her thoughts. I pushed myself faster. I never made it to the girl who by the dim light of the moon I could see crumpled at the end of the alley. Only one way in I noted as I was thrown off my feet, I couldn't stop the sharp cry that left my lips.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw the small girl standing before me. Her mouth dripping blood sharp elongated incisors indenting her pursed bottom lip. She leaned forward her nostrils flaring. She smiled a gruesome bone chilling smile. I knew who she was but I couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible she was dead.

"I know you." she murmured. But she didn't get the chance to elaborate for at that moment a cowboy boot attached to a slender pale leg shot out and connected with her shoulder. Sending her sideways, Bella's pale hand was suddenly in front of my face I grabbed it and let her help me to my feet. She was panting and staring at the girl with the blood stained mouth. Said girl was growling faintly, at us and Bella's shocked face. Her voice cut through the night air like the poor now dead girls cries had minutes before. I was vaguely aware of sirens in the distance. One word left her beautifully pale lips.

"Sky!"

**Bella POV**

"Sky!"

Her name left my lips, my voice betrayed my shock. Sky was supposed to be dead. We'd buried her nine years ago. There was no way she could be here still alive and looking twelve years old. Sky my sister, Sky who I'd shed a million and more tears for, Sky who I'd mourned every day for the last nine years. Sky that had left me all alone. She was smiling blood dripping from her mouth fangs still fully exposed. How was any of this possible? Vampires the supernatural monsters they just didn't exist, it wasn't logical.

_**Yet her is your twelve year old sister blood dripping from her lips and a dead girl at her feet.**_ Sometimes life was just cruel. My mind screamed the truth at me but I didn't want to believe it.

I took a step towards her. Her name left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Sky?' her name doubled as a question and I quaked with unparalleled fear. This was Nashville for crying out loud. Stuff like this just didn't happen here not even in the movies. This town was all about the country, weird crazy stuff like this was unheard of.

"How" I asked. She smiled gleefully, it hit me then the girl dead on the ground my sister had killed her. My sister who was somehow still alive. My sister who had fangs for God's sake.

"Bella" she squealed and suddenly she was in front of me. She moved so quickly that I took an involuntary step back I slammed into something soft. I resisted the urge to turn around throw my arms around his neck and bury my face in his chest. It was a small relief to have Edward with me right now, even if it made this while night more dream like. I was still waiting to wake up back in my bed on the farm in Georgia. Thirteen years old to find that none of this was happening. Unfortunately I knew this was all too real and that fact alone scared the hell out of me.

"Bella oh this is perfect I've been waiting for you to come I've told them you would and they want you so bad they want to make you like us" I froze I didn't understand what was happening here. All I could do was stare at her and shake my head.

"Oh Bells you don't understand yet but you will. James and Victoria and Laurent and the others I've told them all about how talented you are and how pretty" she wasn't making any sense.

"Sky your sick you need help whatever this is it... it isn't normal." I was trying desperately to grasp the fact that my sister was no longer six feet under, the only thing I was really comprehending right now was that whatever she was she wanted me to be like her, and so did these others she spoke of.

"Oh silly Bella" she yanked me out of Edward's embrace and into her own. She was so strong I could feel it her grip. She still had the dead girls' blood on her mouth and she pressed her face into my stomach, effectively wiping the blood on my top. I froze she was like ice her skin cold and her touch foreign. She looked up at me then she looked so innocent but there was darkness in her eyes and it scared me. I felt cold like death had come for me in the form of my twelve year old sister.

"Sky what do you mean make me like you?" she smiled innocently.

"Bella I'm Vampire." I felt my eyes widen and I began to fight, my need to get as far away from her was overwhelming. This was not my sister this was something wrong not right unnatural, she shouldn't be here.

"Please let go" I whimpered as I fought her, she only tightened her grip. Edward tried to help but she single handedly through him in to the wall five feet away. He smashed his head on the scummy bricks and fell unconscious. I screamed.

"Edward" Sky laughed and it was unnerving her laugh was childlike but there was a dark under tone to it that had me struggling harder to get out of her grasp.

She started to tug me towards the mouth of the alley. I was struggling still hitting her twisting and wiggling trying anything to get out of her grasp, but all I did was end up hurting myself. I was smashed into the brick wall more than once and her grip on my wrist was so tight I feared she would break it.

"You're going to love being a vampire Bella, we strong and fast and we get to live forever." She didn't even seem to notice my struggle to get free. She just kept telling me how great being a vampire would be. The police pulled up then and realizing it was a lost cause Sky released me and made to run away but not before telling me that she would find me and I would be like her one way or another.

**A/N so I know its short and I know that I have been taking forever with updates and I could give you a long list of excuses but I won't. It's been a rough few months and for that I'm sorry but I hope you can understand and know that I'm trying my hardest. Thanks for reading my sincerest apologizes please review and if you get the chance check out my new project it's called Ask Alice and my newest story the Witch Diaries. Promise updates coming for all just might take me a while I have only so much time to write and writers block has been an issue. Any way much love**

**Sam **


End file.
